Lucky Charm
by Kit2000
Summary: Leon slept peacefully, when his nose sensed a metallic smell. He knew that smell all too well. It was a scent of blood!


_A/N Hello everyone~ We are back with another story about Cleon :love: This time we want to greet our dear friend____ClairexLeon19____from DeviantArt with her Birthday! Happy Birthday, honey! Wish you all the best and great inspiration for your future works :glomp: You are amazing! :hug:_

_We hope that you will like this little story and it will bring smile on your face!~ =D_

_So now, read, enjoy and don't forget to review~_

_And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!_

**Lucky Charm **

It was a warm April day. Or Saturday, if to be exact. Claire decided to plant some flowers in her garden. Leon was sleeping on a couch in the living-room peacefully. He was on a vacation and his lovely wife persuaded him to take as much rest as it was possible.

Claire was turning up the soil when she felt a sharp pain in her palm. The girl cleaned her hands from the dirt and looked at the spot that was bringing her unbearable pain. She was greatly surprised to see a large shard of glass, sticking out of her palm. It seemed that it was dug in the ground and she accidently stumbled on it when she was turning up the soil. The young woman pulled out the shard carefully and took off her working gloves. The blood was running like a river from her injury. Claire sneaked into the house as quite as possible and headed to the bathroom. She didn't want to wake her husband up. She decided to clean the injury by herself and put some antiseptic on it. The last thing she wanted in this world was making her husband worried about her, when he would see her covered in blood.

Leon slept peacefully, when his nose sensed a metallic smell. He knew that smell all too well. It was a scent of blood! The young man jumped on the couch and looked around. All his senses sharpened right away. He became very tensed and concentrated, wiping away the former sleepy state completely. He grabbed his gun skillfully, that was lying on a coffee table next to him.

After checking several rooms out, he still couldn't find any signs of invasion or accident. Kennedy could perfectly smell the scent of blood but he didn't see where it was coming from.

He reached the corridor and noticed red stains on the floor. Leon felt as everything froze inside of him. He followed the bloody trace and it led him to the bathroom door. The man heard the sound of running water. Leon tried to open the door, but it was locked from inside. Without a second thought he shot the lock and kicked the door open. He saw Claire holding her bloody hands above a sink. Leon felt his hair standing up on his head in alarm. He rushed to his wife's side right away, catching her surprised gaze on himself. It seemed that she didn't expect to see him there.

"Claire, sweetheart, what happened to you?" Leon asked in an anguished voice, taking both of her hands in his.

"I got myself cut in the garden," the girl answered as calmly as she could. It was unbearable to see her husband in that anxious state. The beauty felt guilty for making him worry about her and darkening his long-deserved vacation. Leon examined her would carefully and professionally. He was well-prepared and he knew how to give a person the first medical help.

The man pulled all the little shards out of her palm with a help of tweezers and went to grab his personal aid kit. He took everything he needed and treated Claire's hand, putting some antiseptic on her injury. The cut was not big, but deep enough.

The young man tried to be very gentle and careful. He didn't want to hurt his beloved girl even more. Claire sat silently and didn't let out any sounds. She was very patient. Leon finished treating her wound by bandaging her hand neatly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Kennedy looked at his wife reproachfully.

"Claire, why didn't you call me?" he asked in disapproval.

"I didn't want to wake you up. It's just a scratch and I could have dealed with it myself," the girl answered immovably.

Leon sighed heavily, getting upset even more.

"I smelled a scent of blood and couldn't find you anywhere, Claire. How do you think I felt in that situation?" his voice vibrated a little due to terrified remembrances.

Claire bit her lower lip guiltily. Upsetting her dear husband was the last thing she wanted in this world.

"I am sorry, honey. I didn't want to trouble you, but most of all I don't want to disappoint you," the girl uttered in regret. She touched her beloved's pale face with her healthy fingers and caressed his cheek tenderly.

Leon pulled her to him with one swift motion and trapped her in his strong secure embrace. He pressed her to his chest so tightly that Claire felt dizzy due to the lack of oxygen, but she didn't complain nor tried to break free. She entrusted herself to the power of his strong arms obediently.

"Your apologies are not enough here, my sweetie. I want you to promise me to inform me immediately if anything happens to you," Leon told in a husky and low voice due to overwhelming emotions.

Claire didn't hurry to reply while he didn't let her go out of his strong embrace.

He sensed that she was thinking hard on something. Claire was grown up as a strong-willed person, who relied only on her own powers, and sometimes she forgot about the fact that they were a family—a team. And asking for help from your other half was just a normal and common thing.

The red-haired girl decided to give her word to Leon. He was right after all: they had to support each other in everything. They had had a similar experience, that helped them to survive in the city of death.

Claire was madly in love with Leon and she respected him greatly. He was a very good person and a true hero.

"Alright, I will tell you for sure," she sighed in defeat.

"I love you so much and treasure you like no one else in this world, my joy. I want to protect you from any harm. I want to be the only person you will call for help. I want to become your lucky charm that will save you from any sorrows and mourning," Leon was whispering those words in her very ear. His voice was so passionate and sincere, that the beauty's heart tightened in her chest from the love and adoration she felt for her beloved man.

She kissed his lips with all the love she was capable of. Leon answered her sensual kiss blissfully. The married couple kissed for a long time in the bathroom of their house. They couldn't get enough of each other. Claire whispered between hot kisses about how much she adored her husband and how lucky she was to have him as her only and irreplaceable man.

He was her lucky charm, that would protect her from any harm in this life. She was tied to him not only with the wedlock, but also with a bond of friendship and undying love. They would give their lives away in order to save each other without a second thought.

To answer her declaration Leon pressed her slim body to his even tighter and sealed her alluring lips with an intimate and deep kiss. Claire was making him drunk, just like an expensive whisky, and Leon was happy that he was on vacation right now. Nothing could prevent him from giving a proper and intense attention to Missis Kennedy, so lovely, so sensual and tempting Missis Kennedy.

She was his most special and beloved girl. Without any words, he lifted Claire up in his arms as if she was a feather, and he headed confidently to their cozy bedroom—their private country of sweet fantasies, where Leon planned to stay with his sweetheart till the very morning.

**The End**

_A/N So, this is it! Did you like it? Was it random? Haha, we want to know your impressions, guys! :eager:_

_And we want to say once again, Happy Birthday to our dear____Sarah__! :party: :cake: :kiss: :heart: :tighthug:_

_Well…if anyone wants to make an illustration for this story, we will be eternally grateful! :clap: :clap: :clap: Actually…we are asking for an illustration, guys! ^^; We will be very happy and grateful! :pray:_


End file.
